Sniper Scope
}} - SVU = - Hecate = - < 4.0.0 = }} |-| Reticles = - R700 = - SVU = - BFG/SFG = - Hecate = }} |-| Hip View = - SVU Hip = - Hecate Hip = }} |Type = 1 |Kill = 0 |Users = Intervention, Remington 700, BFG 50, Dragunov SVU, SFG 50, and Hecate II |Note = }} The Sniper Scope is the default optic for the Intervention, Remington 700, BFG 50, Dragunov SVU, Hecate II and SFG 50. Being a default optic, it does not require any kills to be unlocked. In-Game All of the default scopes have a very high magnification. They are designed to be used at long to extremely long ranges. Generally, the scopes are suitable for every player. However, there are some players who don't like the default scopes, and prefer other optics instead. The sniper scope comes in five different varieties: The kind used by the M200 Intervention, BFG 50 and SFG 50, Remington 700, Hecate II; and the Dragunov SVU's SVD scope. The different kinds of sniper scopes have different magnification levels. The variety used by the Intervention, Remington 700, Hecate II, BFG 50, and SFG 50 have a magnification of 10x; the SVD scope used by the Dragunov SVU has a 7.5x magnification. Usage These scopes have some of the highest levels of magnification of any scope in the game. This makes using them in close quarters impossible except for pre-aiming at enemies around corners. If this is a problem, the player should choose another optic; alternatively, sniper rifles have a short effective range while not scoped in, and this is usually approximately equal to their one-shot-torso range, so the player may only need a Laser. On the topic of lasers, these provide a measure of assistance for sniper scopes. None of the reticles are illuminated, save for the SVU's sight, making the crosshairs difficult to see in dark environments or against a night sky. The laser will always point towards the center of the scope, allowing a player to figure out where their crosshairs are at all times. While the style and formatting of the stadia on each sniper rifle differs, they can all be used to gauge the distance of an enemy and how much drop a bullet will experience. For example, on the Intervention, the first horizontal line below the crosshairs is good for striking targets around the 250 stud range. Because all other snipers are below 3000 stud/s in muzzle velocity save for those chambered in .50 BMG, players will need to learn the drop of each sniper specifically. This is where the Ballistics Tracker comes in useful as a training utility for snipers. Using the diamond to line up a shot, a player can observe where their enemy's head falls in their scope, giving them a general idea of how far they will need to pull up with their rifle in order to compensate for bullet drop in the future. This becomes more useful the slower the rifle's projectile is. Trivia * An old bug with sniper scopes would occasionally happen when one zooms in with a default scope. Their screen would turn black for a couple of seconds, or they would see the "glass" of the scope's model. To fix the issue, the user had to completely unscope from the weapon, then try again. * There was a 3rd sniper reticle in the Alpha stage which was mounted on the AWM and the MSR. The 3rd reticle is a Mil-dot reticle. * The SFG 50 is currently the only secondary weapon to use a sniper scope by default. * The Dragunov SVU, prior to update 4.0.0, was classified as a DMR. This made it the only DMR to offer a sniper scope by default. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Optics